


A-Team Drabble

by swordznsorcery



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordznsorcery/pseuds/swordznsorcery
Summary: For 100 Words, prompt #035 – poker face





	

Shots peppered the wall. Face ducked sharply, just in time to avoid a near insane level of firepower, the lead flying so thickly it was almost visible.

"Hannibal!" he yelped. Hannibal was the very picture of innocence.

"Sorry, Face. I didn't expect that to fall apart so fast. I never thought they'd call my bluff."

"Are you kidding? Have you _seen_ your poker face?"

"Face, I'm wounded. I’m an actor!"

"In a rubber suit, yeah."

"... Was I smiling?"

"Try grinning."

"Oh." Hannibal was still grinning now. "Sorry, kid."

Face sighed. Gunfire and insincere apology. Forever the story of his life.


End file.
